Déjate querer Sakura-chan
by Zero D' Scarlet
Summary: Siempre he deseado ser respetado, querido, pero ahora siento que lo único que necesito eres tú, déjate querer Sakura-chan, déjame quererte...


Hola a todos, esta es el primer One-shot que escribo, es un tanto difícil porque estoy muy nervioso, nunca antes había hecho algo como esto, en fin pues sólo me queda decir:

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, ninguno de la serie tampoco, sino a Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro sino de entretener.

Déjate querer Sakura-chan.

La miro, una vez más, se me está haciendo una rutina observarla, pero es que es simplemente inevitable, por lo menos para mí, pero cómo no quedarse contemplando ese rostro adornado con dos esmeraldas, y un leve tinte rojo que a veces se escapa en sus mejillas, esos labios carnosos que en este momento estaban ligeramente entreabiertos, y ese cuerpo tan….

Vale, vale, ya basta, no quiero terminar en el hospital, al parecer tanto tiempo empleado con Ero-sennin me está haciendo efecto.

La verdad, es que el momento en que más me gustas es cuando sonríes, tu sonrisa tiene algo tan angelical que hace que mi corazón galope tan rápido que casi se me sale del pecho, y si te sonrojas cuando sonríes, por Kami-sama eres tan hermosa.

Me gusta tanto tu actitud, aunque sea un tanto explosivo, me gusta, no me encanta, pero es que a pesar de tu descomunal y monstruosa fuerza sigues teniendo ese carácter de niña que me vuelve loco.

Aún a pesar de los golpes que me das, sé que es porque te preocupas por mí, porque quieres que no me pase nada malo aunque yo sé cuidarme bien me gusta tanto que te preocupes por mí, aunque sea de una manera un tanto ortodoxa jejeje.

Sin embargo, no puedo evitar cuidarte cada vez que salimos de misión, porque no me gusta que recibas el más mínimo rasguño, me siento mal aunque tu herida sea tan pequeña, no puedo evitar sentirme mal porque dañaron tan delicada rosa. Porque eso eres para mí, una bella y delicada flor que me enloquece con su perfume, me encanta con su belleza que me enamora cada vez más.

Algún día, no sé, te darás cuenta por ti misma de este amor que silencio, lo que menos quiero es perder tu amistad, porque sé, que si llegara a suceder mi mayor temor, nada volvería a ser como antes, aunque, tal vez, sólo tal vez, si me correspondieras, seríamos la pareja más feliz de toda la tierra.

Ahora, sólo me importa permanecer a tu lado Sakura-chan, así mismo, no me importa que pasen los meses, y hasta años, y que el teme aún no se decida a regresar, pero yo sólo quiero observarte siempre Sakura-chan, bañada con la naranja luz del atardecer de este hermoso ocaso, que contemplas desde la montaña de los Hokages, cada día, esperándome para charlar un rato antes de volver a nuestros hogares.

Ese día parecía que estabas realmente feliz, y eso alegraba mi corazón, verte sonreír es otro lujo del cual pienso abusar desconsideradamente, un lujo que se me da tan fácil conseguir. A veces.

Me sonríes tan tiernamente a la par que me haces un lugar al lado tuyo, y yo, como un zombie voy hacia ti, ya que de nuevo he caído en el hechizo de tus orbes verdes.

-Naruto, ¿me puedes prometer algo?-me preguntas, rápidamente me doy cuenta de que es algo importante debido al tono de tu voz, algo inseguro. Sabía que necesitabas a alguien en quien confiar y yo siempre estaría allí para ti.

-Lo que quieras Sakura-chan-respondo casi automáticamente, le sonrío de medio lado mientras entrecierro mis ojos, inmediatamente se sonroja y se ve adorable, ¿por qué se sonroja cuando hago eso? No sé, pero si tengo que hacerlo para verla de esa forma tan tierna lo haré por el resto de mi vida.

-Prométeme…que pase lo que pase estaremos juntos siempre-me mira a los ojos directamente, si tan solo supieras Sakura-chan, lo que logras con eso.

-Te lo prometo Sakura-chan, siempre estaremos juntos-le sonrío sólo como yo sé hacerlo, y la veo sonrojarse de vuelta, entonces sucede lo increíble, lentamente se acerca a mí hasta que me abraza fuertemente escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho, el corazón me late tan fuerte que temo que Sakura-chan se asuste, pero no, ella sigue recargada en mi pecho, en ese momento me armo de valor y la abrazo también.

Debo reconocerlo, se sintió fenomenal, era como si miles de mariposas estallaran dentro de mí, sentir cómo apretaba el abrazo me mantuvo tres metros sobre el cielo, me quitó la vida y me la volvió a dar en menos de un segundo, era todo lo que yo desearía tener en esta vida, todo lo que necesito para ser feliz, eres tú Sakura-chan, lo sabía, siempre lo supe.

Siento que no necesito nada más, con solo un abrazo me pones a mil por hora Sakura-chan, aunque parezca exagerado no lo es para mí, y no creo que lo sea para un corazón enamorado como el mío.

Levantas tu dulce rostro suavemente, por tus ojos color jade resbalan algunas lágrimas, temo haberte hecho sentir mal, es lo menos que deseo, aun así te sonrío y deposito un beso en tu frente, que nos hace sonrojar a los dos.

-No estés triste Sakura-chan, todo lo malo va a pasar "ttebayo

-A veces siento que nadie me quiere Naruto, tal vez sea algo agresiva pero es porque no quiero volver a sufrir más, no quiero, no te imaginas cuánto duele, no quiero que me lastimen de vuelta, tengo miedo.

Entonces lo comprendo, necesitabas sentirte querida, que alguien te devolviera la confianza que se iba deteriorando poco a poco, pero por sobre todo, necesitabas algo que yo sí podría darte.

-Sólo déjate querer Sakura-chan, veras que el mundo cambiará ante tus ojos sin que lo llegues a ver, sólo déjate querer y verás como todo cambia a mejor, y sobre todo, quiérete a ti misma, eres muy importante para muchas personas, en especial para mí.

Veo que sonríes, y te ruborizas un poco, tal y como me enloquece, y sólo refuerzo más el abrazo.

Déjate querer Sakura-chan, déjame quererte…

Fin.


End file.
